2320
by seeyou-y
Summary: Tak ada yang berubah, keduanya masih terjebak dalam ketidakpekaan masing-masing. [Mark x Haechan] MarkHyuck/MarkChan. AU. Romance(?). Ficlet. BL. 2245's sequel.


**23.20**

 _by_ _seeyou-y_

Mark Lee (19) x Lee Haechan (18)

happy reading!

~(•o•~)(~•o•)~

.

.

.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku. Mungkin aku akan sampai dalam setengah jam."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mark memutus panggilan suara itu.

Ia merebahkan dirinya di ranjang, mengusap wajahnya pelan. Menarik nafas panjang dan menghelanya kasar.

Ini mulai lagi.

Haechan meneleponnya, berbicara sambil terisak dengan suara serak khas orang menangis. Rasanya lelaki itu seperti tengah mendengar kaset yang rusak. Bilang kalau ia ingin Mark berada di sana karena ada banyak hal yang anak itu mau ceritakan.

Mark tanpa berat hati mengiyakan. Buat Mark, apa sih yang tidak untuk Lee Haechan?

Berbeda dengan dulu saat keduanya masih bertetangga dan menuntut ilmu di sekolah yang sama, kini Mark menjauh. Bukan tanpa alasan, apalagi untuk menjauhi Haechan. Lelaki itu hanya mencari tempat yang dekat dengan kampusnya.

Dan kurang dari setengah jam mobil Mark sudah berhenti di depan rumah orang tuanya, ia masuk untuk menyapa ayah dan ibunya sebentar sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju rumah sebelah.

Tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu kayu rumah tersebut. Ada rasa cemas yang melingkupi hati dan pikirannya, sedikit rasa ragu juga penasaran. Apa yang terjadi pada Haechannya? Mark juga tak tau.

Sampai akhirnya pintu terbuka, menampakkan Haechan dengan tampilannya yang kacau. Wajahnya tampak sedih dengan bekas aliran air mata.

"Hyung…"

"Chan, kau… ada apa?"

 _Bruk!_

Bukannya langsung mengatakan apa yang terjadi padanya, Haechan malah langsung menubruk badan Mark. Memeluknya erat sambil menangis lagi.

Mark terdiam, membiarkan kesayangannya itu mengeluarkan air mata sampai nanti lelah sendiri.

Lagian bukan sekali dua kali Mark mengalami hal ini, sering, bahkan dia sampai bisa menebak-nebak apa masalahnya. Pasti antara masalah asmara atau rasa rindu pada sang ibu.

Hampir sepuluh menit keduanya berdiri di depan pintu rumah Haechan dengan posisi seperti itu.

Kini Mark sudah duduk di ruang tamu dan Haechan tengah membuatkannya minum di dapur. Sebenarnya tadi Mark sudah menolak, tapi Haechan keras kepala.

"Ini…"

"Terima kasih."

Dan hening.

Mark melirik ke Haechan yang entah memandang kemana dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Dua bulan lagi ujian kelulusan. Kau tak lupa 'kan?"

"Eh? Apa?"

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas, sedikit kesal tapi tak mau mengungkapkannya, "tak apa."

"Hyung aku tak merepotkan 'kan?"

"Merepotkan? Tentu saja, kau," jawab Mark kemudian bertingkah seolah dia kesal.

"Hyung!"

Mark tertawa kecil, "tidak kok. Kau sudah berkali-kali menanyakan hal itu, Haechan."

" _Hm_ … sebenarnya aku tak mau bercerita. Tapi rasanya susah juga kalau menyimpannya sendiri…"

Mark hanya memandang Haechan, menanti lanjutan kalimat anak itu.

"Jeno baru saja memutuskanku."

"Lagi!?" tanya Mark tak percaya.

Haechan mengangguk kecil, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum pada Mark, "semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang. Ada Mark hyung di sini…"

"Cih, sok merasa baik. Itu kuno Haechan. Aku tak masalah kau sedih-sedihan lagi di depanku. Lagian daripada nantinya kau jadi gila karena terlalu banyak memendam masalahmu sendiri kan… ngeri."

Haechan merengut kesal. Mark tidak pernah berubah. Selalu saja mengatakan yang sebenarnya dengan nada bicara yang malah makin membuatnya kesal seperti itu.

Bukankah aku pernah bilang kalau keduanya terjebak dalam ketidakpekaan masing-masing? Hal itu masih berlaku sampai sekarang.

Bedanya, dulu mereka masih menjaga perasaan masing-masing, sekarang keduanya sama-sama sok mencari pasangan hanya sebagai alibi agar rasa sukanya tak ketahuan.

Mark sendiri baru pernah menjalin hubungan dengan teman seangkatan Haechan saat SMA, Jaemin, dan itu sudah berakhir sejak lama. Sedangkan Haechan sudah sering gonta-ganti pacar tanpa tau kalau Mark diam-diam kesal.

"Tapi aku serius hyung. Rasanya kok semua masalahku hilang ya saat melihatmu?"

Mark tertawa garing, "terserah."

Lain di mulut, lain di hati.

Begitulah keduanya. Suka berbohong kalau sudah masalah cinta-cintaan begini.

"Kau besok kuliah ya, hyung?"

" _Hm_. Besok siang. Kau mau aku menginap?"

Haechan terkekeh, kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sudah ku duga." Mark menatap Haechan dengan tampang _kau-selalu-saja-seperti-ini_ yang dibalas dengan tawa anak itu.

•••

Setelah berganti baju di rumah dan pamit pada orang tuanya, Mark kembali ke rumah Haechan.

Dan kini keduanya sudah berada di kamar anak itu untuk bersiap tidur.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Haechan sambil melirik Mark yang tengah melihat jam di ponselnya.

"23.23"

Haechan tersenyum lebar, "mari buat permohonan!"

Anak itu langsung memejamkan matanya dan bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara, Mark ragu tapi akhirnya mengikuti anak itu juga.

 _Aku harap kau segera menyadari perasaanku_. Itu permohonan Mark, Haechan sendiri juga membuat permohonan yang tak jauh berbeda.

Mereka terjebak dalam zona itu entah untuk keberapa kalinya dan sampai kapan.

Yang lebih muda sudah memejamkan matanya duluan, meninggalkan Mark yang kini tengah memandangnya sambil memainkan poninya pelan, "selamat malam sa…"

"Yang?"

"Eh? Kau belum tidur?" tanya Mark sedikit terkejut.

"Belum. Lagian mana bisa aku tidur ketika jarimu masih bermain-main dengan poniku, _hm_? Itu agak geli omong-omong." Haechan menampar tangan Mark yang masih berada di atas kepalanya sambil memasang tampang _minggir-aku-mau-tidur._

Mark tertawa kecil, "baiklah, maafkan aku. Selamat malam."

"Sayang…" gumam Haechan.

 _Cup_!

Ugh! Lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya Mark dikejutkan oleh Haechan di saat kondisi mereka tengah seperti ini.

Haechan mencium pipinya.

Pukul 23.20 sampai besok pagi. Mark Lee di jamin tak akan bisa tidur malam ini.

 **END**

•••

 _wahahahahhhh. edan. gelo. ini percobaan kedua yang masih ada hubungannya sama percobaan pertama. ayo di review, sayang!_

 _btw, makasih banget buat semua yang udah review di ficlet sebelumnya. hhh bikin aku makin semangat juga greget dan baper sendiri, hehehe :3_

 _wehgghghghg! XD_


End file.
